<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sheer audacity by darundik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556210">sheer audacity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darundik/pseuds/darundik'>darundik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, M/M, Nearly Getting Caught, Office Sex, They’re horny and in love and secret, your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darundik/pseuds/darundik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no where else to hide but under a desk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sheer audacity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to Saffron &amp; Lumi for taking an edit at this, y’all make my word make sense.<br/>And to Char, who drew the most amazing accompanying visual: https://twitter.com/aquarismathirst/status/1329556467058405384?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moans, sighs, and whimpers. Hands immediately reaching for each other after too long, Caleb and Essek cast tongues on each other in the silence of Essek’s office, illicitly hidden behind the large vermalock door. It had been a while since the Nein stayed in Rosohna, and Essek found out when Caleb, scruffy and unshaven, coat burned at the edges and hands still rough from travel, poked his head through the Lucid Bastion office. Essek felt himself float in his heart, he was so, so relieved to see him. He couldn’t handle a simple hello, just drew Caleb in like the moon with the seas, with gravity. </p><p>Breathing each other’s air, Caleb’s attack on Essek’s mouth betrayed his momentum and desperation. Supposed softness quickly sank to a fierce want as Essek gave back the force on him, an equal reaction to the action. They passed the control between each other, trusting of the other to momentarily cease their grasp on it and understanding why they needed it so much. </p><p>Essek pressed his hands into Caleb’s solid form, his grounded weight, roving across his back, his neck, his shoulders, to undo the book holster shoulder straps; it’s unfair to have such wide shoulders narrowing down to thin hips, a beautiful, delicate waist. Caleb’s hand snaked down under the mantle, finding the hot skin begging for companionship. Essek let the books go, softly feather falling them to the ground.</p><p>Caleb kissed him hungrily, hands holding his head still, running his fingers through the shorn sides of his skull, finding a place to rest near the soft arteries of his neck. Essek grasped the thick hair at the bottom of Caleb’s skull, the other spreading across his lower back, settling across spiney vertebrae. Caleb let go of Essek’s mouth, moaning faintly into the quiet of the room.</p><p>Neither heard the footsteps walking up to the front of the door.<br/>
A knock.</p><p>Essek felt all his molten muscles suddenly freeze.</p><p>Caleb looked at him with visibly compartamentalized equations running though his furrowed brow.</p><p>“Can’t teleport,” he breathed.</p><p>“No other exists.”</p><p>Caleb glanced sideways. </p><p>“The desk.”</p><p>“What —“ </p><p>He hissed but Caleb was already under, ginger head peeking out.</p><p>“One second!” Essek clipped towards the door, ran his hands through his mussed hair, and opened it.</p><p>The courier’s face betrayed his tension: “Shadowhand, I have urgent information — apparently a spy discovered the inner workings on a new gang in shady creek run and how it could affect our current—-“</p><p>“Enter.” </p><p>Propriety kept his cursing mental.</p><p>He followed the courier, floating anew as he led the man to the chairs in front of his desk. He himself down behind it, making tense eye contact with Caleb for a second before settling and pushing himself in.</p><p>“This new group, they seem to have a trading agreement at Palebank Village, which has traditionally been empire-affiliated —“ The polished armor on the courier glistened too brightly, the tone of their voice vibrating through their nose. Essek tried to match their breathing, controlled under his silver persona.</p><p>“And the shopkeeper had a relationship with the Uthodurnian guard, connecting—-“ As they proceeded to outline their web of contacts, Essek felt small puffs of air by his knees, coming closer. Caleb’s lack of patience, apparent.</p><p>Long spindly fingers started rubbing his ankles, first one, and then the other, in unison, warm moist breath coming closer to his knees. A tiny lifespan to achieve as much as possible, but this was absolutely not permissible. As casually as possible, Essek arced his foot under the table, the underside of his shoe catching Caleb’s wrist on the ground. Caleb moved quickly, with a quick kiss on the long curve between his ankle and his calf, and Essek lifted his foot in shock. The courier’s eyelids flicked back to Essek from his report, up and expectant.</p><p>Essek swallowed. “How does Uthodurn figure into this?”</p><p>“Ah, yes! Actually, this shadow previously served as a glassblade during their Uthodurnian posting, that’s where they found out about the trade of Aeor items,...” Pre-calamity artifacts, corruption, Molaesmyr, Uthodurnian imperial hopes and fears, all passing by Essek in a web of facts awaiting digestion later.</p><p>The warm hands below spread across his calves, an index finger rubbing the underside of his knee, warm breath got even closer, softness of expectant and momentous lips denied on the inside of the knee joint, he shivered in surprise—</p><p>“Is that clear, Shadowhand?” The courier actually looked up at Essek from their dossier. The subservient glaze over their eyes thawed to something like awareness, like cognition.</p><p>The hands under the table spread across his thighs, gripping the sides and moving slowly, insistently, molten chocolate coating a strawberry.<br/>
“Of course,” Essek rasped, was too dry, mind humming at a pitch incapable of rational thought. “And this shadow? How did they hear of this new development?”</p><p>The courier slid over another folder, this one full of writing in Common. </p><p>“The persistent enchantments keep your shadows safe, but the Empire also has dealings in Uthodurn…” </p><p>Caleb’s hands had already reached his cloak’s folds, slowly weaving through the layers, snake-like and insistent, to find his trouser belt. His hands, in their coldness, jumped Essek’s skin where they touched his stomach. Essek inhaled sharply and bit the inside of his cheek.<br/>
“I believe you allowed that movement, correct, Shadowhand?”</p><p>Another touch from those dreadful, warm hands under his desk, tracing the waistline of his small clothes and rubbing at its indentations on his skin. Another sharp exhale.</p><p>“Yes, around a month ago. And to infiltrate so quickly, what an achievement.” He could barely get his words out, the forms ghosting along breath rather than projection on confident vibrations. His breath, harder now, brushed on top of his knuckles, his hands folded cleanly under his chin.</p><p>Those cold hands undid his belt, so slowly, so cautiously for the act, so boldly for the situation. The warm breath near his knees came more foggy near his half-hard crotch, and he felt breathing around the trouser tie, pulling it taught, then loose. Within his haze of self-control and desperation, he had a flare of honest jealousy: Was he seriously doing this with his teeth?</p><p>“Quite an achievement - apparently the power vacuum created by the demise of the Iron Shepherds allowed this new group to arise, granted, more focused….” The courier flapped his hands insistently, and Essek moved his hand higher on his chin, covering his now softly open mouth. No one can see him breathing heavy under that solid, silver mantle. He wrangled his thoughts.</p><p>“Mhm, and how exactly dos this affect our current dealings in Eisselcross? We have another contact in resale, it’s still not as good as being at the actual place of ruin.” </p><p>Those delicious, dreadful hands unbuttoned and unfolded his trousers and parted his smallclothes, breathing on his crotch, finally, slowly, setting his aching, ignored, desperate cock free into the cold, open air. Essek felt his eyes bulge and blinked in alarm. Warm breath cascaded across its length, with the little prod of a nose at his stomach, the slightest, most tentative, smallest lick of a soft and insistent tongue on its slit.</p><p>“That’s the most practical thing, Shadowhand—“</p><p>Caleb put his whole mouth on the head of his cock. Essek bit his tongue from the incoming moan.</p><p>“— The agent discovered that by accessing and focusing on the resale, we can observe what items —-“ </p><p>Who gives a damn, the warmth, softness, tightness around his dick moved further, breathing slowly, a hand tracing over the rest still in the air, ducking underneath to fondle his balls, insistently pursuing the underside vein, and then, with an unexpected slickness, covering the rest of his cock from that sinful mouth to his clenched stomach.</p><p>“— for alternative black markets.” The courier waited expectantly, Essek was cognizant of that, but he couldn’t see, that blank space above those papers kept him in place and of propriety, out of all things, propriety, now, that courier just then kept going —</p><p>“And so, this agent discovered a couple items related to potential pe-calamity biological warfare. The residents of Eisselcross call this substance and the disease that arises from it—-“ Frigid, Essek’s nerves on ice-hot fire, rigid like vibrating frozen pipes. Caleb moved further in, took a breath like a preparation, and sucked furiously. Essek tensed further in abject pleasure and horror.</p><p>“As it affects someone, first their veins receive this blueish tones-“</p><p>Essek stared at the papers, eyes focusing just enough on this vial drawn on it (crass, crude, appropriate). In sensation, Caleb let go, popping open his mouth, silently, how dare he be so good at this. He fogged his breath over the Essek’s desperation again, dragging his soft, moist lips up, nuzzling near the base, his thumb making circles in its underside. </p><p>“I see…” Essek began — and Caleb jumped back on his cock with renewed vigor, no more hesitation. He sucked like he wanted to eat Essek whole, a deliciously awaited dessert. His hand on his cock started moving in accordance in a beautiful, rhythmic, hypnotic slide. The other hand clenched his thigh, reminding him of the rest of his body, his curled toes, his clenched hand, his tense shoulders, and his eyes, currently still resting on this phallic-shaped vial, on his spine, frozen in place, on this courtier who was causing him the most unexpectedly denied pain than the expert torturer under his desk.</p><p>“I need to look into this, it’s definitely an, uh, curious opportunity we have found ourselves.” Essek gulped, straightening his hunched over spine against the gravity of Caleb’s insistent actions. He forced himself to stack the papers together, biting the inside of his lip, feeling the cold sweat bead on his mussed hairline. Mussed. In front of this courier. He had to go.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to econvene with you once I’ve… taken a look at this.” Caleb’s ministrations crescendoed and his teeth nipped at the head of Essek’s dick as they left it. Essek’s knees jumped. Caleb hit his head on the ceiling of the desk. Essek plastered a trained politician’s smile at the courier, sincerely hoping it didn’t look too apologetic, too sweaty.</p><p>The courier stood. “Of course, Shadowhand. I shall arrive with any updates in due time, and will be awaiting your direction concerning these items.”They deliberated with his folders, bowed, and looked at Essek for a second, again, that glaze dissipating for a spark of humane curiosity. Essek challenged their eyes. He would absolutely not be standing up. </p><p>He glanced to the door, raising his eyebrows at the courier and drew out another stack of agent reports, decidedly not looking up. Caleb sucked more intently and Essek saw the words swim in front of his eyes as the pressure behind his eyes condensed in furious control and heat traveled up his spine, dancing on top of his wrist, curling his legs in pleasure. He heard the shuffle of steps, a pause, and the click of lock on a door. </p><p>He glanced up, saw no one, and immediately pushed his hips back in his chair to see Caleb. A sight only felt, barely imagined, and now utterly beautiful. Pink lips stretched around his length, barely visible under his pumping hand. Essek didn’t know his breath could leave him more than it already had. He grabbed the base of that messy adventurer’s ponytail, clenched the chair arm, let out a tightly-wound breath. Caleb’s eyes scrunched, bright and mischievous from under his lax and sultry lashes. Self-satisfied. Clever. Foxlike and alluring and infuriating.</p><p>“Indecent, impossible -“ He felt his fangs jump out from under his lips. </p><p>Caleb popped off, business-like. </p><p>“About time our interruption disappeared.” His eyebrows drew up, mischief gone. “I missed you.”</p><p>His heart jumped, but whatever mischief Caleb let go of, Essek caught it.</p><p>“Then get to it,” he purred, flexing the hand in Caleb’s hair. Eyes up breaking their steely gaze, Caleb moved his hand from Essek’s thigh to the hand on his head, then spread it back to hug Essek’s hip, thumb cradling his hard hipbone. They knew how it would go; Caleb got to it.<br/>
Whatever restraint held them sliding under the eyes of prosperity released the moans, from Caleb’s enveloping and excitable sucking mouth, vibrating Essek’s cock in a warmth, texture, and him that melted his posture and slacked his mouth open. Essek pulled his hand, driving Caleb further, hitting that dam of pulsing warm tightness of Caleb’s throat. Caleb coughed, muffled, squeezing his eyes shut, blinked wide-eye, teary, not gazing at anything. He clenched his hands on Essek’s hip and length, sucked faster and harder, like no one could deny him his pleasuring.</p><p>After so much frustrated frozen restraint, Essek felt that solidly vibrating, insistent heat pool in his hips again. He pulled Caleb towards him, leveraged his feet to push his hips forward, throwing his head back and panting openly at the ceiling.</p><p>His spine contracted not in the frozen fear of being found, but in the incandescent pleasure of finally luxuriating in Caleb’s insistent attention. He dropped his head back down, fangs bared, eyebrows scrunched, breathing hard out of his mouth, hand still pulling Caleb onto him, and off, and Caleb, wide-eyed, teary, staring straight into Essek, who could barely look back in his throes.</p><p>“I’m gonna —“ He saw Caleb’s wide blue eyes through his squint, and found himself falling in the ecstasy of orgasm. Every muscle and nerve previously controlled, punished, denied, alit in hedonistic delight. The patience, the wait, the expectation of performance, dissipating under the truth of delight with someone you trusted, someone to lust and love. Caleb moved in on him, wringing his cum into his ready warm throat, propriety, arm moving to Essek’s lower back to keep him close. He swallowed, sucking, lashes down, focused. </p><p>In his gooey haze, Essek needed to let him know. There was so much he needed to know. He pulled Caleb off with a gasp, spreading the last bits of cum across his lips, down into the beginnings of a scruffy ginger beard, seeing that bit of white still on his tongue. He needed to taste that tongue.</p><p>Essek slid from his chair onto the ground, pressing onto Caleb, mouth to mouth, tasting himself but mostly holding Caleb’s face, spreading a hand down his back, drawing him in until he couldn’t breathe, tongue in his mouth telling him everything he couldn’t say in words. Caleb broke the kiss first, breaking away with a huge gulp of air. Essek jumped in surprise and bumped his head on the table - they were under a table, hidden, he deserves better than hiding under a table, and he shuffled back, taking Caleb’s hand and dragging him, infuriated, passionate, insistent, into the light. He wasn’t sure when his frustration turned to lust, but it came rearing back when Caleb crawled out, still rugged, visibly carrying the momentum of his persistence, looking so, so good on his knees on the floor of esseks office. </p><p>“Warn me, please, next time,” Essek breathed, unable to stand.</p><p>Caleb wiped his mouth and dusted his knees, and Essek saw Caleb’s own hardness as he stood to his full height, right across.<br/>
“You seemed to enjoy it without.” Smug, decisive. Beautiful. How lucky he was to have someone to deny him.</p><p>Essek slugged himself up on wobbly knees, tucked himself back, and walked past Caleb to the door. He threw an incantation into some gold dust and sprinkled it on the handle, mechanically locking it, weaving a silence spell over the entrance. He turned around, hands on the handle behind him. Caleb sat on the desk and looked at him, hair flying out of his tie, casually playing with his wand. Essek walked back to him, dragging his cloak behind him from that protective mantle. He stopped in front of Caleb, relishing in that gaze, now content to linger instead of wriggling out. He let Caleb’s hair out of his tie, rubbing soft circles where he had previously pulled. Caleb closed his eyes and leaned in. </p><p>“It’s good to see you, and if you don’t mind,” Essek dropped his voice and Caleb snapped his eyes open, “Let’s continue.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be the change you want to be in the world, write the horny fic you want to read. For the first time. Comments appreciated, I’m going by instinct here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>